Thomas Rosales Jr.
Thomas Rosales Jr. (1948 - ) Film Deaths *''Commando (1985)'' [Young Guerrilla]: Dies after Arnold Schwarzenegger chops off his right arm with a machete blade. *''The Running Man (1987)'' [Chico]: Head explodes when his explosive collar goes off after he crosses the labor camp's perimeter (thinking it has been deactivated) while the other prisoners try to warn him. *''Extreme Prejudice (1987)'' [Scarza]: Shot in the chest by Nick Nolte while standing in opposite sides of a car (after being shot in the foot). *''RoboCop 2 (1990)'' [Chet]: Shot repeatedly in a shoot-out with Peter Weller. *''Predator 2 (1990)'' [El Scorpio Gang Member]: Shot and blown apart by the Predator (Kevin Peter Hall)'s plasma blaster shoulder attachment. *''Ricochet (1991)'' [Vaca's men]: Shot to death along with George Cheung with a shotgun by John Lithgow. *''Universal Soldier (1992)'' [Terrorist leader]: Shot to death by Ralf Moeller. *''Man's Best Friend (1993)'' [Mugger]: Mauled to death (offscreen) by the mutant dog. *''Last Action Hero (1993)'' [Benedict's henchman]: Shot to death by Arnold Schwarzenegger. *''A Low Down Dirty Shame (1994)'' [Hood that fails Mendoza]: Throat slashed with a antique dagger by Andrew Divoff as Charles S. Dutton looks on in shock. *''Beverly Hills Cop III (1994)'' [Car Mechanic]: Shot repeatedly in a shootout (along with all the other car thieves) when Timothy Carhart’s assassins double cross them and open fire. *''The Hard Truth (1994)'' [Man at Subway]: Shot repeatedly by Charlie Brewer through his guitar after Thomas attacks Michael Rooker, mistaking him for a criminal. *''The Crow (1994)'' Sanchez: Shot to death by Brandon Lee during the conference room massacre shootout. *''Heat (1995)'' [Armored Truck Driver]: Shot multiple times with an assault rifle by Robert De Niro. *''Last Man Standing (1996)'' [Ramirez Bodyguard]: Machine gunned in the stomach and chest (along with Jimmy Ortega and several cops/mobsters) by Christopher Walken with a Tommy Gun as Larry Holt looks on in shock (after shooting Luis Contreras). *''Tremors II: Aftershocks (1996)'' [Oil Worker]: Eaten by a graboid. *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997)'' [Carter]: Crushed to death when a female T. rex steps on him after he trips. His body is briefly seen stuck to her foot before being dropped into a flooded ditch. *''Executive Target (Video, 1997)'' [Stunts]: Plays one of several prisoners killed in the prison bus crash when some of Angie Everhart and Keith David's men crash their truck into it. *''The Replacement Killers (1998)'' [Gangster]: Killed during a shootout in a nightclub with Chow Yun-Fat during an assassination. *''John Carpenter's[[John Carpenter's Vampires| 'Vampires (1998)]]'' '' [Ortega]: Neck snapped by Thomas Ian Griffith (after seeing Thomas kills Mark Boone Junior). His body is briefly seen when James Woods returns to the motel to remove all the victims’ heads (so they don’t come back as vampires) then burns the place to the ground. *U.S. Marshals (1998)' [''727 Prisoner]: Killed during the plane crash/drowned when the crashed plane rolls over into the swamp/buoy. *''The Pandora Project (1998)'' [Stenwick's henchman]: Shot to death along with Jeff Cadiente and the other henchmen after their leader (Robert Hegyes) threatens Richard Tyson and Tyson’s army goons come by and mow all of those in opposition down. *''The Base (Video, 1999)'' [Driver]: Killed during a shootout with the renegade soldiers. *''Judgment Day (Video, 1999)'' [Payne's Man]: Killed in a shootout whilst Ice T and Suzy Amis are freeing Linden Ashby. *''Shadow Hours (2000)'' [The Downey Destroyer]: Punched and beaten to death in a pit fight. *''Collateral (2004)'' [Ramone]: Shot repeatedly in the stomach and chest by Tom Cruise, causing him to fall out of his apartment window onto Jamie Foxx’s cab. His body is later seen when Tom makes Jamie put him in the trunk. *''Unknown (2006)'' [Ponytail]: Shot or bludgeoned to death with a shovel by James Caviezel, Greg Kinnear or Barry Pepper. His body is later seen when James sets him on fire. *''Act of Valor (2012)'' [Cristo's RHM]: Killed in a fight (bludgeoned then shot or stabbed repeatedly) with one of the Navy Seals. *''Casa de mi Padre'' (2012) '[''Friend George]: Killed in a shootout with Gael García Bernal’s hit squad during a wedding massacre. (Played for comic effect.) *The Call (2013)' [''Jose]: Burned to death when Michael Eklund sprays him with gasoline and throws a lighter at him. TV Deaths *''MacGyver: The Spoilers (1988)'' [Charles LaFond]: Thrown over a ledge by Branscombe Richmond (after Branscombe first knocks him out) in order to frame Randall "Tex" Cobb. * Extreme Justice (1993 TV movie) [Chavez]: Shot to death by Scott Glenn as Thomas is holding a girl in front of him as Lou Diamond Phillips attempts to get Thomas to surrender. *''NCIS: Life Before His Eyes (2003)'' [Pedro Hernandez]: Appears as a ghost version of the character who sits with Mark Harmon at a diner in a fantasy dream sequence as Harmon remember killing Rosales in order to avenge the deaths of his wife and daughter by Rosales. (Please note that for Rosale's character's earlier appearance from the earlier seasons, Rosales was likely played by a different actor or stunt performer) *''True Detective: Down Will Come (2015) ''[Bus Hostage]: Shot in the head by Cesar Garcia after Cesar holds Thomas hostage and decides to kill him. *''Fear the Walking Dead: Sicut Cervus (2016)'' [Church Member]: Poisoned to death by a waffer. Goes back to life as a zombie as is eventually bashed in the head. Gallery Cinemorgue- Thomas Rosales Jr dying in COMMANDO.jpg|Thomas Rosales Jr dying in Commando tommyrosalesTLWJP.png|Thomas Rosales Jr in The Lost World: Jurassic Park f0028951_4e1e8ca741ee8.jpg|Thomas Rosales just before his death in Man's Best Friend Predator 2 1990 9156.jpg|Thomas Rosales Jr. dead in Predator 2 Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Stunt Performers Category:Hispanic-American actors and actresses Category:1948 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:People who died in a Jurassic Park film Category:Death scenes by dinosaur attack Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Actors who died in Michael Mann Movies Category:Actors who died in Simon West Movies Category:Actors who died in John McTiernan Movies Category:People who died in Antoine Fuqua films Category:Actors who died in Irvin Kershner movies Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:People who died in the The Walking Deadverse Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:People who died in a RoboCop film Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Actors who died in Russell Mulcahy Movies Category:Deaths in the Walking Dead universe Category:Actors who died in George P. Cosmatos Movies Category:True Detective Cast Members Category:The Walking Dead cast members Category:People who died in Predator Films Category:People who died in a Walter Hill film Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Jurassic Park Cast Members Category:Death scenes by shovel Category:Angel Cast Members Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:War Stars Category:RoboCop Cast Members Category:People who died in a MacGyver series Category:Predator Cast Members Category:People who died in a Universal Soldier film Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Walker, Texas Ranger Cast Members Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma